Neural stimulation is applied to treat various pathological conditions. Controlled delivery of electrical stimulation pulses to a nerve restores or modulates the activity of that nerve, thereby restoring the functions of that nerve and/or regulating the functions of the tissue or organ innervated by that nerve. One specific example of neural stimulation is to regulate cardiac functions and hemodynamic performance by delivering electrical stimulation pulses to portions of the autonomic nervous system. The heart is innervated with sympathetic and parasympathetic nerves. Activities in these nerves, including artificially applied electrical stimuli, modulate cardiac functions and hemodynamic performance. Direct electrical stimulation of parasympathetic nerves can activate the baroreflex, inducing a reduction of sympathetic nerve activity and reducing blood pressure by decreasing vascular resistance. Sympathetic inhibition, as well as parasympathetic activation, has been associated with reduced arrhythmia vulnerability following a myocardial infarction, presumably by increasing collateral perfusion of the acutely ischemic myocardium and decreasing myocardial damage. Modulation of the sympathetic and parasympathetic nervous system with neural stimulation has been shown to have positive clinical benefits, such as protecting the myocardium from further remodeling and predisposition to fatal arrhythmias following a myocardial infarction.
While a patient with neurological and/or other disorders may potentially benefit from neural stimulation, improper delivery of electrical energy to the nervous system may cause nerve injury and unintended effects in various physiological functions. Therefore, there is a need to protect the patient from potentially harmful side effects associated with neural stimulation.